Desire
by Korean Lover 300
Summary: He told her to wait for him and she promised she would. He left forever without saying goodbye and then he came into her life to help her.
1. Their First Meet

~This story starts off after Yi Jung first met Ga Eul and took her with him to his studio.

Hope you enjoy it! I love reading your thoughts, so please do not hesitate to leave me your comments. ^_^

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––§––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– 

"I am telling you, because I`m afraid Jan Di will get hurt. So I would like to warn her. That sort of stuff is important for girls." Yi Jung started talking as he brought out a tray of tea.

"What kind of warning? Its not a tree she can climb, so don't even try?" Ga Eul replied.

"Because she`s a toy for killing time."

"...that you rich sons are going to eventually throw away?"

"Hey calm down. Its scary to see such a cute lady being angry."

"Huh"

"Ka Wol. You really are Jan Di`s friend"

"You think that if you make that expression that everyone`s going to fall for it, you tried it on the wrong person. I`ll pretend I didn't hear anything today, ok then" Ga Eul gets up and walks to the door when her steps stop and she returns to Yi Jung. She picks up the cup of tea and drinks it "It makes me angrier the more I think about it. The person who first pursued is not Jan Di but that guy. Jan Di doesn't have the faintest idea of climbing that tree!"

Ga Eul walks out as woo bin is entering Yi Jung`s studio. Woo Bin bowed saying his hello, but Ga Eul without bowing left and pushed the door as she left.

"Yo Yi Jung! What have you done now?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is only one reason why girls leave here angry!"

"I don't know. She is the type I hate the most...That kind of subject."

"What kind of subject is that?"

"There's such a thing. Whether its comedy or melodrama...in the end it's solved with reason. I hate dealing with unsophisticated people" Yi Jung finishes his words. Woo Bin smiles to his friend`s words and explanation.

"Hey let's go to the club I have nothing to do today and it's so boring now that Jun Pyo is busy we can't even see him anymore and Ji Hoo is gone so I guess it's just the two of us, come on bro let's go"

"No sorry can`t today, I have an auction coming up soon, so I have to finish up my pieces. Also master Jun Pyo ordered us to get to school early morning and in our school uniforms, which I have to get now"

"Man Jan Di really changed him. Can a girl really have that much effect on a guy?" Woo Bin questioned.

"Not that I know of I find it annoying, but I guess if Jun Pyo is happy with this hopefully it ends well and no one gets hurt" Yi Jung finishes followed by getting up and putting away the tray he brought out.

"Yeah ok then I will see you tomorrow then. Goodnight bro!" Woo Bin stood up and waved goodbye.

"Yeah bye" Yi Jung being occupied with work he had to finish, waved his farewell too.

Woo bin exits and heads for his car which is parked outside Yi Jung`s studio, Woo Bin goes for his keys in his pocket but then his eyes stop on a figure which seemed like a girl a block or two away who seemed confused as she phased back and forth nonstop since it was dark out Woo Bin couldn't see who it was. Then being the gentlemen he was with ladies he walked over to her and with the help of the streetlights he could clearly see it was the same girl who left Yi Jung`s studio right after he came. With his Don Juan smile he headed her way.

"Are you ok?" Woo Bin questioned soon as he got near her.

"..." Ga Eul looked up only to find the guy who entered the studio when she had left. Rolling her eyes and now her back facing Woo Bin she uttered words, "Oh it's just you, what are you doing here?"

Her tone and attitude upset Woo Bin and he lost his cool, "you know when a guy comes to ask a girl if she is ok he is trying to be nice"

"Well when it is the guy`s fault that the girl is troubled then that's not being nice!" Ga Eul replied with the same tone of anger.

"Wow you have quite a temper and how is this my fault?" Woo Bin questioned with his arms folded

"Of course I am mad, that guy in the studio..." Ga Eul blurted out but Woo Bin`s words stopped her words.

"His name is Yi Jung and he is a childhood friend of mine and it is quite serious how you address people like us here, you could get into big trouble you know" Woo Bin advised but Ga Eul gave no attention to his words.

"As if I care who he is I don't care if he was the son of the president of South Korea I just hate him right now. Stupid! Idiot! Jerk! Grabbed me out of my work place and brought me here I don't even know how to get home and it's so dark already my parents must be worrying and my boss will be so angry with me for leaving!"

"I think there is a thing called a cab, I heard" Woo Bin suggested.

"Yeah well thank you Einstein, but your stupid friend didn't even let me grab my purse when he pulled me out with him so I don't have money with me; nothing is free for us, like you rich brats"

"Wow your crossing the line now. Listen why don't you just come with me I will take you home" Woo Bin was becoming more and more angry about her attitude but still thought of helping.

"Forget it, like I am going with a guy like you"

"Guy like me? What`s wrong with me? I am handsome, charming, adorable, nice, smart and the best guy you will find here..." Woo Bin looked up as he described himself when he finishes up he looks back down only to find Ga Eul already waking away and trying to find her own way home.

Woo Bin gets mad for how many stunts she just pulled on him, in the history of the F4 Don Juan no girl has ever insulted him like that so he decides if she doesn't want help then who is he to waste his time. Woo Bin walked back to his car and immediately sat in and thought to himself that there is a kind to hate and that girl was the master of them all!

Woo Bin drove off and coincidently in the same direction the girl was walking. Woo Bin saw her from his side mirror, she was nervous and scared and it was almost midnight out. Woo Bin decided to follow her just making sure she got home safely. Then as Ga Eul passed a dark alley without her notice three guys walked out behind her who seemed drunk and ready to attack her. Woo Bin saw them and knew there plans even though Ga Eul pissed him off and she called him many names he still felt like he had to help her.

Woo Bin parks his car by the nearest sidewalk and walks next to Ga Eul as she passes by with the three drunken guys after her. Ga Eul nervous to look back continued to walk then hearing a guy whistle next to her and walking besides her she looks to her side only to find the don Juan walking besides her with a smile.

Ga Eul was shocked, but Woo Bin knew her moves and was already prepared, as he thought with shock Ga Eul stopped her steps, but Woo Bin put his soft hands on her shoulders and forced her to continue walking. The three guys became angry and ran towards Woo Bin. Then noticing with the side of his eyes Woo Bin kicked the first guy who approached them causing him to fall to the ground. Woo Bin kept Ga Eul facing the opposite way so she doesn't know what is going on and become more nervous, but Ga Eul kept trying to get Woo Bin`s hands off her shoulders, but he wasn't ready to move his hands.

"Can you let me go? Why are you following me?"

"What I can't let such a beautiful girl walk home alone especially this late" Woo Bin replied with a cool tone.

Keeping her occupied and facing the other way Woo Bin managed to keep fighting with his leg and before he knew it the three guys all had fallen to the ground with pain and giving up tried to walk away. Then quickly keeping his balance Woo Bin stood next to Ga Eul letting go of her shoulders.

"What were you doing?" Ga Eul questioned as she looked up to Woo Bin

"What do you mean?"

"I felt you shaking your leg a lot, are you ok..."

"Oh nothing I just...just am not used to walking much so I was shaking out the pain my leg was receiving." Woo Bin replied making excuses. With that Ga Eul stopped her steps and faced Woo Bin gladly the three drunk guys had left there sight.

"You don't have to do this!" Ga Eul yelped.

"It`s ok actually this is a good exercise you know... walking..."

"If you say so," Ga Eul trying not to argue much didn't ask any further.

"Wait do you know the way now?" Woo Bin questioned as they continued to walk.

"Yeah I found the street I need to go to it`s only a few blocks away" Ga Eul replied this time with a calmer tone.

"So you don't live far, maybe you can come visit often, you know" Woo Bin gave out his charming smile.

Ga Eul just rolled her eyes, "yeah right like I would ever go back there again."

The rest of the walk was silent but a few blocks was still a lot and the night was becoming colder and colder and not being able to grab her jacket Ga Eul tries to warm her self with her hands, but it wasn't working well. Then Woo Bin took off his blue coat and put it over Ga Eul`s shoulders, Ga Eul was really cold and didn't want to fight so without giving it much attention she put the coat on followed by mumbling words with anger. Woo Bin smiled to her action.

"Cursing my friend won't do anything you know" Woo Bin spoke out, digging his hands into his pockets.

Ga Eul with shock looked up "how do you know?"

"Your mumbling isn't really quiet as you think, I heard you say_: stupid guy, hate him, this is all his fault _and what else, oh yeah:_ that you would hit him the next time you see him_..."

"You heard all that?" Ga Eul just continued to walk and the walk had become silent again. Then finally reaching up to her house one block away Ga Eul stopped her steps.

"What's wrong now?" Woo Bin questioned, a little annoyed with her stopping.

"My house is up ahead" Ga Eul replied with a nervous tone followed by rubbing her hands together.

"Ok let's go! I will drop you off and I could explain to your parents" Woo Bin was heading to her house, but Ga Eul pulled him back.

"No! What? No you can't, my parents will be angrier if you came, just go home I will take care of it. Thanks and good bye." like light Ga Eul ran towards her house without giving Woo Bin a chance to tag along. And before a blink of an eye Ga Eul was inside her house only to find her parents sleeping, she knows her parents must have been worried and she would have to explain everything tomorrow, but for now she will have to rest. She tiptoed up to her room and as soon as she went in her room she shut her door slowly without a sound.

Woo Bin made sure she was home safely, even though she was a complete pain something told Woo Bin he should help and he did. Then turning around he realized he got her home safely, but how on earth was he getting home, he left his car blocks away and there was no way he was walking all the way back to get it.

Then knowing his driver would be asleep and not trying to be rude he calls the person he knew would still be up.

"Hello..." the guy on the other line spoke

"Yi Jung, you still up?" Woo Bin replied.

"Yeah what's up?"

"I need a ride"

"What happen to your car?" Yi Jung questioned with curiosity.

"It's a long story, can you just come please?" Woo Bin yelped.

"Ok where are you?" Yi Jung saving his questions for later asked for Woo Bin`s location.

"I don't know" Woo Bin honestly replied.

"What happen that you don't know where you are?" Yi Jung was shocked by Woo Bin`s reply.

"Listen it's too dark to tell, just come straight from your studio and you will see me at a point, just keep coming straight, ok"

"Ok whatever you say man" with that Yi Jung headed for his car and followed Woo Bin`s "detailed" instructions. The annoying thing was that Yi Jung would have to drive super slow so he could look both sides for Woo Bin, but then since he was driving within 5 minutes he spotted Woo Bin from the streetlight shinning on him.

Ga Eul took off her shoes and headed for the bathroom next to her room. She turned on the light and looking into the mirror she realized she was still wearing the coat. She quickly takes it off and looks out the window to make sure he was still there and he was, Ga Eul was about to hurry out when she saw a car pull by Woo Bin and in it she could clearly see that jerk who made this day the worst. She saw Woo Bin get into the car and they drove off. Ga Eul decided to keep the coat and give it back when she saw him again. Ga Eul changed her clothes in to her sleep wear and went to bed as tomorrow would be a long day of explaining for her, first to her parents then her boss. Before completely going too sleep Ga Eul uttered the words, "I hate that jerk Yi Jung" and then after few minutes fell asleep.

As they drove off Yi Jung was very curious to what had happen and continued to give Woo Bin the questionable look

"Can you stop looking at me like that" Woo Bin uncomfortable with Yi Jung`s glare spoke.

"Tell me what happen then, wait weren't you wearing a coat when you left my studio? Now I am really anxious to know what happen did you get a chance to have fun with the girl you were talking to outside my studio?"

Woo bin with shock turned his head to face Yi Jung.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––§–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––


	2. Unusual Bet

**"How do you know?" Woo Bin questioned. **

**"Well you guys were outside my studio. After you left, I came out after five minutes to catch some fresh air and I saw you leave your car and head over to a girl I thought you knew her so I didn't want to interrupt" Yi Jung replied followed by smoothly keeping his focus on the road while driving. **

**"Yeah it was some girl she seemed confused and she didn't know her way home so I walked her home... And left my car by a sidewalk... Because she didn't want to get into my car." Woo Bin replied, with some truth as he didn`t tell Yi Jung it was the girl who had left his studio. **

**"Really the Don Juan helped a girl walk home that's it. Your not becoming a one woman man are you?"**

**"What? No! No way, of course not and she was too young and you know I like older women not too old but you know what I mean!"**

**"Yeah what ever you say man. Wait was it Jan Di`s friend?"**

**"Whom are you talking about?" Woo Bin questioned looking in Yi Jung`s direction. **

**"You know that girl that left when you came, who I told you I hate her kind"**

**"Oh that's Jan Di`s friend huh. Wait if you hate her kind then why did you bring her to your studio?" Woo Bin changed the topic. **

**"I just wanted to warn Jan Di about being Jun Pyo`s girlfriend and I thought it would be better to have her own friend warn her. But that girl took it the wrong way and took her anger on me. I hope I never see her again" **

**"Trust me, you don't want to come in contact with her" Woo Bin mumbled to himself while turning his head the other side.**

**"What did you say?" Yi Jung unclear with Woo Bin`s reply, questioned. **

**"Nothing. And I don't even know who she was but I thought it was right to help, because it was dark out and it is not a great time for a girl to be out that late!" Woo Bin tried to explain himself. **

**"Sure if you say so. So what happen to your coat?" Yi Jung continued with his questions. Woo Bin having no more excuse tried to end the conversation. **

**"What are you a detective now?"**

**"..." The ride became silent afterwards as Yi Jung just continued to focus on the road. **

**Then Yi Jung stopped in front of Woo Bin`s house which was more of a big mansion. Then they said there goodbyes and Yi Jung drove off.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Morning came by quickly! Yi Jung had no sleep at all first he had to deal with Woo Bin and then he had to stay up all night to finish his work, he had to do the best he could for this time big people were coming to see his work in his museum. He left some of his pieces plain, because he was too tired to work, but he still managed to keep them attractive. Waking up early morning, only to find someone standing outside his studio. Yi Jung walks over to the door and opens it and there she stood the subject he hated. **

**"Your back early, here to apologize" Yi Jung was the first to talk followed by a smirk on his face.**

**Ga Eul looked in his direction and rolled her eyes to his statement, "apologize to you, yeah right! I just needed to return this to your friend, I didn't know where else to give this to him, so can you please do it for me?"**

**Ga Eul hands a big green gift bag to Yi Jung, which contained Woo Bins blue coat. Yi Jung became interested in the story about, why did Woo Bin attend on helping her and then not telling him about it. Yi Jung putting his questions for Woo Bin to the side for now, looking back at the ignorant girl Yi Jung had a plan, since this girl was being too much and she wasn`t going to apologize, it would be good to put her to work, for his studio was a mess and he had no time to clean everything up. Ga Eul was about to head out when Yi Jung called out. **

**"Wait!"**

**"What?" Ga Eul turned around to face him. **

**"I will return this to him only if you help me with something"**

"**Why would I want to help you?" Ga Eul replied followed by folding her arms and putting them under her chest and curling her shoulders upward. **

**"Well this coat you just gave to me is worth more than you and if it gets damaged well Woo Bin will have you pay the price, if you get what I mean and this is his favorite coat too" Yi Jung lied, sure it was worth a lot, but it was just a plain coat and Woo Bin, he could care less and just get a new one if anything happen to it. **

**"This is all your fault, you know! So I don't have to help you! Do what ever you want!" Ga Eul rejected his request, but Yi Jung wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. Yi Jung teasingly heads over to a table full of clay pieces, all melted and spread on the table as a water puddle, he was about to thrown out the coat on the puddle of clay as he slowly turn the gift bag upside down, Ga Eul understanding his actions, burst nervously. **

**"I really hate you! What do you want?" Ga Eul preventing the coat from getting dirty forcefully agreed to his request. **

**"You see all this mess here I need it all to be clean, I better not see ONE piece of clay lying around here till I come back." Yi Jung heads for the bathroom and decides to take his time much more than usual. **

**Ga Eul makes a pout. Mumbling something to herself she looks around for some cleaning utensils but then her eyes stop at the pots and vases Yi Jung had finished and had set to the side. She observed them carefully the curves, the top, and bottom circles were made with much neatness as if done with a ruler, but something seemed missing, looking around Ga Eul finally found what she was looking for and started to work. **

**Yi Jung after 30 minutes of shower came out and got dressed he peeked out expecting a tired Ga Eul and a clean studio, but instead shockingly he saw the studio the same way he left it, looking around not one thing was cleaned, then his eyes paused on the table where he had left his pots and vases but they were no longer plain. The outside of his pots and vases were now filled with paint and jewels. The sight of his work all messed up and destroyed, drove Yi Jung crazy!**

**"What happen to my work? Who did this?" Yi Jung questioned as soon as he reached the table that contained his pieces of work that were now destroyed. **

**"I added a few touches to them" Ga Eul spoke from behind. Her hands were covered with paint and Yi Jung knew it was she. Loosing his cool Yi Jung burst. **

**"How dare you touch my stuff without my permission!"**

**"They just looked so plain so...so I added a few flowers and put gems in the middle of the flowers...so...so they look attractive" Ga Eul scared by his tone looked down and answered. **

**"Uhhhhh! This is why I hate girls like you! Now I can't even make new ones, I have to submit these today!" Yi Jung turned around and faced his work and continued to yell as he put his hands over his hips. **

**Ga Eul started to walk out with a pout. Then Yi Jung took a deep breath and called out, "stop! Wait here and I will take you with me and you could give Woo Bin his coat back, but don't you dare touch anything else!"**

**Ga Eul just nodded. Then Yi Jung made a call and told some people to come pick up his vases and pots and to display them into his museum, he had no other choice. Yi Jung after the call heads out and Ga Eul follows. Then Yi Jung sat in his orange sports car, Ga Eul hesitated to get in, then Yi Jung sighed, "listen just get in, I won't do anything. Let me be honest your not my type ok, so don't even think about anything." Yi Jung spoke with his bitterest voice as he only looked in the direction ahead of him. **

**Ga Eul took a deep breath and sat in slowly. Finally getting into the car she closes the door. "Put your seat belt on" Yi Jung commanded and Ga Eul not in the best position, right away followed. Yi Jung drove off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Sorry..." Ga Eul finally spoke after thinking a lot about it. **

**"Hmmmm" Yi Jung didn't give her apology much attention. **

**That annoyed Ga Eul that he couldn't even say anything, "well its actually your fault if you hadn't taken me to your studio none of this would happen! All your fault!" Ga Eul blurted out!**

**"My fault maybe you shouldn't touch others stuff, how about that!" Yi Jung replied with the same tone of anger. Then after that having no good answer Ga Eul kept quit the whole ride. **

**Yi Jung then parks his car in front of his school and hands Ga Eul the gift bag that contained Woo Bins coat and told her to come with him, Ga Eul observed the enormous school and being shy and uncomfortable she rejected to come along. Yi Jung took her hand and pulled her with him into the school. Many girls followed and many were envious of Ga Eul already, because the Casanova never brought a girl with him to school and in his own car.**

**Then entering the F4 lounge, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo both dressed in school uniform followed by Yi Jung. Ga Eul stood behind Yi Jung while his talk.**

**"Yi Jung why are you late! I told you to come early!" Jun Pyo as always was the first one to yell. **

**"I ran into some trouble" Yi Jung replied. **

**"What kind of trouble bro? That you can't handle" Woo Bin squeezed into the conversation. **

**Yi Jung moves to the side revealing Ga Eul nervously standing there. **

**"Who is she?" Jun Pyo questioned. **

**"She is Jan Di`s childhood friend she has something to give to Woo Bin" Yi Jung again the one to answer as he was the one to bring Ga Eul and she wasn't going to speak anyways. **

**"Hmmm?" Woo Bin looked in Ga Eul`s Direction wondering what could have she brought him since they don't even know each other well. **

**Ga Eul slowly walked up to Woo Bin and reached out her hands, handing him the green gift bag, Woo Bin takes the bag and peeks inside only to find his coat in there neatly ironed and folded as if just bought. **

**"Oh that's where it went, I thought I lost it. Thank you for finding it" Woo Bin lying about loosing his coat spoke. Ga Eul was confused to why he said that, but Woo Bin managed to signal Ga Eul, that he will explain later by winking at her, but which not only did Ga Eul catch but also the Casanova caught. **

**" Your Jan Di`s childhood friend are you? Hey what kind of guys does she like?" Jun Pyo questioned looking into Ga Eul`s direction. **

"**Uhmmmmm..." Ga Eul didn't know what to say. **

**"Come on be honest! Ok?" Jun Pyo spoke again awaiting her reply. **

**"She likes guys who are tall, smart, handsome and...have...straight hair..." Ga Eul listed the qualities Jan Di looked for in a guy, even though straight hair wasn't a big problem but since Jun Pyo did say to be honest, so she was. **

**Jun Pyo put his figures through his curly hair and made a pout. **

**"Well at least you`re one of those. Your definitely tall" Yi Jung and Woo Bin teased Jun Pyo which caused Ga Eul to smile and her smile for some reason with full focus caught the Casanova`s attention he didn't know why but for some reason her smile warmed his heart as he watched her...**

**"Wait here, there is still time till school starts, I will be back" Jun Pyo with those words walked out, leaving his friends dumbfounded. **

**"Let me drop you out" Woo Bin offered looking into Ga Eul`s direction. With that Woo Bin and Ga Eul head out, leaving behind a curious Casanova.**

**As they begin to walk out Woo Bin begins to talk, "listen I am sorry for lying back there" **

**"It's ok I guess you didn't want to be known as a guy hanging out with a peasant, I understand" Ga Eul replied looking down at the squeaky-clean school marble floor. **

**"No it's not that it`s just... well I don't even know you well and as for me people will say stuff and I wouldn`t want them to talk smack about you, even if I said it to my friends, you have no idea how fast rumors spread here. I couldn't take that risk." Ga Eul smiles to Woo Bin`s sweet and honest explaination. **

**"Sure you wouldn't want to be known as the uncool...uncool..."**

**"Song Woo Bin is the name, but mostly girls know me as Don Juan" Woo Bin clearing his name. **

**"The uncool Don Juan" Ga Eul aware of his name, gave him the nickname he could get.**

**"Yeah that wouldn't be good right?" Woo Bin jokingly smiled. **

**"You seem much nicer than your friend. Wait your walking with me wouldn't that lead to rumors?" **

**"Thanks, but it's not good to make conclusions till you get to know the person well you know. Not really here everyone sees me with girls so it's not a big problem but outside of here then its serious. "**

**"Oh ok. Yeah well I think I really don't want to get to know him, I think I will live not knowing way better than getting to know him" Ga Eul ended the topic because after what she did she knew Yi Jung wouldn't want her around. **

**"Well that's up to you. So did you explain everything to your parents?" Woo Bin understood that she didn't want to talk about Yi Jung much so shifted their talk. **

**"Yeah they understood. My boss was angry, but then later he understood too, but he thought I left on purpose so it was a rough morning for me." **

**"Well thanks for returning my coat, you know you didn't have to return it right away"**

**"Yeah but... I didn't want something left to give back it's a burden for me, and wouldn't you get mad?" **

**"Why would I be mad it's just a coat!" Woo Bin questioned to her conclusion about him. **

**" Really but your friend... said...never mind" Ga Eul understanding that Yi Jung was messing with her, she became upset and didn't want to talk about it anymore.**

**"What did he say?" **

**"Nothing" Ga Eul said nothing more. **

**"He was probably just kidding with you don't take it too seriously. How come you came with him when you can't stand him did you not know how to get to F4 lounge?" **

**" Oh no! I don't go to this school" Ga Eul replied honestly.**

**"Huh..." **

**"I don't have enough. I wanted to continue school but parents couldn't get the money so..." Ga Eul`s voice faded as she spoke of her families background. **

**"Oh... Well hopefully you will do well at your job! Ok so do you know the way home from here or should I drop you off" Woo Bin offered. **

**"No it's ok. I know the way from here I walk with Jan Di to the porridge shop all the time. Oh yeah here" Ga Eul took something out from her yellow long coat`s pocket and extended her hands out to Woo Bin. **

**"What is this?" Woo Bin unaware of the object. **

**"I didn't know how else to thank you for dropping me home yesterday, so I brought you my favorite candy. It`s strawberry lollipop. I know it's silly but I..." **

**"No its fine it's very thoughtful I never tried these, but thanks wait there are 4" **

**"Well Jan Di told me there were 4 of you so I got one for each of you, I hope you don't mind..." **

**"Why would we mind this is really thoughtful..." **

**"Ga Eul... Chu Ga eel" **

**"Chu Ga Eul, nice name. Hey right now there are only three of us so do you want the fourth one." Woo Bin didn't understand why but he wanted to be kind to Ga Eul even after the way she acted with him last night. **

"**Ok thank you. Well see you again." Ga Eul was the first to say her goodbye. **

**"At least you don't hate me that's good to know" Woo Bin joked. Ga Eul smiles and walks off Woo Bin smiles back and heads for the lounge, he puts the candies in his pocket for the mean time till he gets back. When he enters the F4 lounge there was a Casanova with questions awaiting Woo Bin`s return. **

**"What?" Woo Bin looking at Yi Jung`s expression questioned as he entered. **

**"You're getting awfully close to her" Yi Jung replied with a smirk. **

**"What no! No way, she returned my coat that was the least I could do" Woo Bin explained himself. **

**"Sure if you say so" Yi Jung letting what just happened slide for now spoke of something else as Woo Bin sat himself on the couch. **

**"Hey you want to make a bet with me?" Yi Jung was the one to speak again. **

**"You know a bet with you I would never say no to, because I always win! But why all of a sudden?" Woo Bin replied. **

**"It just came to me. Lets bet in who can get that girl to fall for them" Yi Jung stated the bet, which did give Woo Bin a bit of a shock. "Why her?"**

**"Why you don`t want to?" Yi Jung raised his eyebrows as he looked at Woo Bin. **

**"No because you usually don't make bets like this"**

**"Yeah well its nice to try to change things right?"**

**"Sure but..." For some strange reason Woo Bin thought through about accepting the bet. **

**"Unless your falling for her then I can understand..."Yi Jung blackmailing Woo Bin in a way spoke out. **

**"No way! I accept the bet." Woo Bin agreed; just to prove to his friend one girl was not going to change the Don Juan. **

**"Ok if you win I will give you the flower vase you asked for that I said no too because it was special. If I win then I will put my revenge into action! Agree" **

**"Ok agree!" Woo Bin accepted. But was uncertain of Yi Jung`s words. "Wait! Revenge for what?" **

**"For that girl, she tried to make a brave move on me this morning. My work I did all night she adds stuff to it and destroyed everything! I am definitely going to teach her a lesson" Yi Jung explained his plan, which worried Woo Bin. "Well your work is plain and boring sometimes... But I don't think that's something necessary to get mad about!" **

**"You don't know how it feels ok, I took all that time to make the perfect simple but attractive collection and this time the biggest people around the world were coming to see them and she ruined it!" Yi Jung blurted. **

**"She didn't mean to do it on purpose probably, she doesn't seem like that bro...by the way what are you planning to do anyways with her?" Woo Bin a afraid of his friends plan but the expression on his face, Woo Bin had to be sure. **

**"Just wait till I win that bet" Yi Jung didn't want to spill his plan so he just focused on winning. **

**"Yeah right I will win" Woo Bin disagreed with Yi Jung`s.**

**"No I will!" Yi Jung and woo bin began their childish fight they usually have before a bet then foot steps were heard and there stood a figure that Yi Jung and Woo Bin knew well but something about him changed, but Yi Jung and Woo Bin were still fighting and missed seeing the figure walk in! Annoyed by their childish behavior the figure sighed and yelled out. **

**"Can you two quit it!"**


	3. Deal is a Deal

Yi Jung`s and Woo Bin`s chins drop with astonishment as they pause their fighting to face the figure that called out.

"What..." Yi Jung started off and paused.

"Happened..."Woo Bin continued.

"To your hair..."This time both spoke together

"What I thought I should try a new look, nice right?" Jun Pyo spoke as he observed his hair in the side tall mirror placed in the right corner of the F4 lounge.

"Sure..." Yi Jung and Woo Bin answered looking at each other with hesitation.

"You did this for Jan Di, didn't you?" Yi Jung smirked right away, already aware of Jun Pyo`s reason for action.

"What! No! No way, me do something for that girl! No! Ok, let's go now."

Obviously Jun Pyo had straightened his hair for Jan Di it was clear to Woo Bin and Yi Jung, but they played along with Jun Pyo. As they almost head out and walk into the hallway, as always while walking Woo Bin put his hands in his pocket, this time he felt something then taking it out, he realized there were the lollipops Ga Eul gave him. Then seeing there were three...

"Wait" Woo Bin called out.

Both Jun Pyo and Yi Jung turn back and face Woo Bin, who had stopped a few steps back to check what was in his pocket.

Woo Bin walked up to them and extended out his hand, "here, since we're going all school now this will help us fully blend in"

"How will this help and what is it anyways?"

"Lollipops... It's uncertain for you to have those Woo Bin..." Yi Jung gave Woo Bin a suspicious glare.

"Nothing, I got these because I wanted to try them and I brought enough for all of us now that Jun Pyo is being silly I think we should all be a little silly now don't you think?"

Trying not to make things weird Woo Bin made excuses that fooled Jun Pyo but didn't approve with the Casanova.

They both take one lollipop from Woo Bin`s hands and begin to unwrap it.

"Do we bit it" Jun Pyo questioned weirdly looking at the candy.

"No you suck on it" Yi Jung was the one to explain how to eat a lollipop.

"You know a lot about this candy" this time Woo Bin with the questions asked as he unwrapped his lollipop.

"No, it's just that me and Eun Jae ate these all the time it was her favorite candy."

Hearing Eun Jae`s name made all three of them become silent. Then trying to focus on another topic all three begin to eat there candy at the same time and continue walking to the crowd of people, but for Jun Pyo mainly Jan Di.

As they came in contact with the crowd Jun Pyo`s eyes burst to the sight of one of the girls` from the group he found annoying pulling Jan Di`s hair abruptly and keeping a grip on her so she doesn't move.

"Yah! What`s going on here!" Jan Di seeing Jun Pyo, she quickly breaks loose and heads to the big TV screen that showed, as she thinks false image of her and another guy in bed. Jun Pyo walked up to her.

"Move out of the way"

"No, it's not true"

"I said move!" Forcing Jan Di away Jun Pyo sees the picture of Jan Di and another guy. He becomes furious, noticing his reaction to this, Jan Di quickly tries to continue hiding the TV screen. Jun Pyo looks at her, "Geum Jan Di, from now on, I don't know who you are." Jun Pyo walks away in anger Yi Jung and Woo Bin follow.

Jun Pyo heads out of the school building. He sits himself in his car and without a word to his friends, with anger; Jun Pyo drives off like the speed of light.

"I hope he gets better." Woo Bin was the first to speak after Jun Pyo`s reaction to the situation.

"He will. Let`s leave him be for now. Hey let's just head home ok because after this I don't feel comfortable staying here." Yi Jung offered.

"Yeah same here. Well see ya later bro." Both Woo Bin and Yi Jung sit in their sports car and drive off. Yi Jung decides to take a long drive as he felt like what happened with Jun Pyo also happened to him in a way, as Eun Jae left him without saying anything.

As night fell quickly Yi Jung tired of the thoughts and thinking of the past decides to head home. As he was driving he passes the porridge shop where Jan Di and Ga Eul worked. Yi Jung seeing the shop in his side mirror quickly rewinds his car and stopped in front of the shop and waited. From the glass walls of the shop Yi Jung could clearly see Ga Eul cleaning up and getting ready to leave Yi Jung decided to wait patiently as he had business with her.

10 minutes passed and Yi Jung was getting impatient and tired of waiting he decided to stand, as he stepped out of the driver seat, he closed the door and leans his back to the car and anxiously waits for Ga Eul to come out. Then continually looking back at his watch after another 10 minutes the lights of the shop turn off and the first to walk out was Ga Eul, as if she loved working, she walks out the shop with a big smile.

She walks by Yi Jung`s car with out notice. Yi Jung honks his car`s horn as he reaches for the wheel through the window of his driver`s seat. Ga Eul hearing the loud sound turns around only to find the annoying guy standing there, she was going to move on and walk away, but before she turned he waved his hand signaling her to come over to him. Ga Eul tried ignoring it, but then Yi Jung being stubborn, kept honking the horn of his car, getting on her nerves Ga Eul turns around and walks up to him and bursts.

"What! What's do u want?"

"I think you still have to do something for me"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you expect me to let you off the hook after you destroyed my work?" Yi Jung reminded Ga Eul of the morning situation that occurred.

"I said sorry!"

"As my friend Jun Pyo would say right now, {If everything works out by saying sorry, then why would there be laws in the world and why would there be police}" Yi Jung quoted Jun Pyo`s infamous quote he always seemed to use for whenever someone said sorry to him.

Ga Eul closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Ga Eul replied slowly opening her eyes again, "fine what do you want?"

"There still is a studio waiting to be cleaned" Yi Jung stated.

"Don't you have people to do that for you?"

"Yeah, but for now your doing it, hurry and get in my car" Yi Jung opens the car door behind him as he turns and sits himself on the diver`s seat looking out the window Ga Eul stood there making no movement.

"I thought we talked about this don't worry about anything..." Yi Jung annoyed with Ga Eul`s childish behavior responded.

"No, not that!" Ga Eul defending herself.

"Then what?"

"Tell me to come in nicely"

"What?"

"You always yell at me."

"Because right now looking at you reminds me of my work you destroyed, now if you don't want to be destroyed get in the car right this second and don't give yourself too much importance, for me your just Jan Di`s friend, that's it!"

Hearing that Ga Eul gave out a smirk, sure it burned to what he said, but who was she to worry about what Yi Jung thought of her. Before anything else Ga Eul sat in the car quietly, she wanted all of this to be over so she wouldn't have to deal with this annoying guy anymore. As Ga Eul sat Yi Jung drove off.

They stopped in front of Yi Jung`s studio. Turning the key and pulling it out, Yi Jung steps out and leaves with giving Ga Eul a playboy smile as he stepped out of his car. Ga Eul followed and like a shadow walked into Yi Jung`s studio.

Yi Jung tosses his keys on the counter as he stepped in and turned on the lights Ga Eul was astonished to see the mess was just like it was in the morning.

"Hurry up so you can get done with this quickly, all the tools you will need is in that closet over there." Yi Jung extends his hands out to where the closet was, just few steps away from the door they entered. Yi Jung begins to walk forward. Before entering a hall containing his bathroom and bedroom Yi Jung stops his steps and without looking back speaks, "I am going to go freshen up and change, that should be enough time for you to finish and you better be done by then." He then continues his walk into the bathroom. Ga Eul`s eyes widened as to the command she was given, how was she going to clean up everything that quick. Then without wasting time she quickly headed to the closet. Taking out what she would need, she started straight at work.


	4. Three Times Tricked

~~§~~

**YI JUNG`S POV**

It didn't take me long to finish freshening up. Within 15 minutes I was done even though I tried to give her as much time as possible, because I knew it wasn't easy for her alone to clean up all the mess that quick. Towel wrapped around my waist I step out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, which was three steps away. I shut the door and walk over to my wardrobe and pick out pajamas to wear. I was a guy who liked keeping everything organized, all my shirts to one side, my pants to the other and in between them I set out my pajamas stacked up neatly and beneath them were my many pairs of shoes and slippers. Last, but not least by my wardrobe I had a wide drawer, with a glass top and inside that big drawer were sections separating my ties, watches, and my other needed accessories.

After putting on every piece of my blue velvet with white strips pajama, I take out an extra towel and begin to dry my hair as I sit myself on my bed. While sitting trying to pass time strange thoughts appeared in my head, "Was I really doing all this to win a bet and take revenge or was it the fact that I was annoyed that Woo Bin kept lying to me ever since he met this girl?"

I shake my head to erase those thoughts and stop thinking about them, because I didn't even know the real answer. I glance at the clock and it was almost 11PM. I felt like I should still give her more time. Even though I hate waiting there I was trying to kill time for who a girl whom I stated myself to hate. I had become very bored. I had a girl in my house and I was bored, what was wrong with me? Then seeing it was 11PM and I had given her an hour already, I believed she would be almost done. I forced myself out of my room and my eyes went peeking through the hall where all the mess was. My eyes were widened to what I saw. Everything was clean as if every object in my studio was just bought.

I was surprised to what a great spotless studio I had now. The only thing missing was the one who cleaned it. I knew she was still in my studio, because I could still see her shoes placed where she put them when she had entered. My eyes roamed the hall then they stopped at the corner sink where she stood washing her hands. I walk up to her, her back faced towards me.

"I have to admit you have done a great job!" I quickly complimented her, impressed by her work. Hearing my voice she turns around and faces me. She was a little surprised when she saw me, I could tell she liked what she saw. But to avoid blushing she just responded and acted normal, "Oh... Your out you sure do take your time. Well when it comes to cleaning I do my best I can't stand messes."

**Third Person POV**

Yi Jung gains a sudden shock as to what he hears. He stutters as he talks, "wwwwait... hhhow...long have you been done...?"

"Oh, I finished within 30-35 minutes. Then I just saw a few extra messes around your counters and in your sink, so since I had time I thought why not just clean them too. By the way do you live alone?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious since I don't see anyone else come in or out."

"Yeah I live alone. Wait..." Something comes to Yi Jung`s mind which forces him to smile.

"What?" Ga Eul looking straight at Yi Jung and responded.

"How come you stayed?" This time Yi Jung spoke while raising his right eyebrow and slowing moving forward in Ga Eul`s direction, "were you waiting for me?" Yi Jung continued to talk as he was only inches away now from Ga Eul, and she was unable to move as she stood in front of the counter and now leaning her back against it. Ga Eul knew what Yi Jung was trying to do, and she wasn't the girl that was just going to let anything happen, after all she was Jan Di`s best friend. Ga Eul using both hands and much force, put her hands on Yi Jung`s chest and pushes him away. Yi Jung shifts back, but keeping his balance he is able to stand still without falling.

Yi Jug makes quick contact with Ga Eul, "Yah! What was that for?"

"I told you, you messed with the wrong girl. Don't think of me as those girls who will fall for a guy like you. You wouldn't want the same treatment Jan Di gave to your friend would you?" Ga Eul folded her arms and brought them to her chest proving she had no fear from Yi Jung. Yi Jung rolls his eyes. Ga Eul ignoring his reaction dries her hands and heads over to where her shoes were placed next to the studio door. As she is putting on her shoes, without making contact she calls out, "lets go!"

Yi Jung was surprised to her request, "excuse me?"

"What you're not going to drop me home? After I cleaned your studio you can`t even offer me a ride?" Ga Eul all ready to go looks at Yi Jung and a smirk is found on her face.

"Yeah right. You're the one who started it and then your punishment was to clean my studio. Why should I waste my time for you?"

Ga Eul smiles as if an evil plan planted into her head. "Ok, fine no worry I can go myself but..."

"But what?" Yi Jung annoyed aggressively questions.

"Ta-Da" Ga Eul puts her hand in the air and in her hand was the key to Yi Jung`s orange sport`s car. Yi Jung is at first shocked and tried to get it from her, but he knew better than to waste time getting it back.

"Whatever, take that key I have a spare key." Yi Jung smiles. Ga Eul continues to smile and then with her other hand she pulls out another key, which was just like the key for his orange sport`s car. Ga Eul had gotten his spare key as well, now Yi Jung was worried.

"Where did you find my spare key?"

"You had your spare key with your original key, not very smart. If I take these you won`t be able to drive you favorite car, huh? You just have to apologize and you could get these back."

"Apologize for what?" Yi Jung stood with his arms folded and looking only at Ga Eul.

"For being so mean."

"No way. You can take those keys. And that car isn't even my favorite car. I have many other cars so don't worry. I am worried for you, its dark out and well you are a girl" this time Yi Jung had the evil smile, but that still didn't change Ga Eul`s expression.

"Don't worry about me. I knew you would say no to the ride, so just in case I called for a cab and I used your name. Ok then I will be leaving with these" Ga Eul went out the door and closes it. Then after two seconds she reopened the door and only her head was visible, "I will give these keys back to you, when you apologize I won`t be working this week so I won`t be in the porridge shop. If you change your mind and would like to apologize I put my number on a piece of paper and it is placed on a counter there." With that Ga Eul takes off. Ga Eul quickly runs out and the cab had been waiting for her she quickly hops in and tells the driver the address and he drives off.

Yi Jung standing in his studio bursts with anger, not only was she taking the keys to his favorite car, which he didn't want to admit to her, she also had the nerve to call for a cab under his name. Yi Jung was upset and thought what kind of girl was she; she actually had the nerve to do that. Full of anger, Yi Jung ran out the door, but she was nowhere to be seen. Yi Jung closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe and heads back into his studio. As he walks in, he quickly grabs his phone that was placed on the counter and makes a call. Luckily the company was open 24 hours. After explaining everything to the representative of the company who made the sports car, he tells Yi Jung the only solution they had at the moment, "The key will be sent to you within one month, sir"

Yi Jung shocked yells back on the phone, "What one month? That's how slow your management is? No I need it by tomorrow!"

"Sir, we apologize but the Lotus Exige S240, is one of our greatest most expensive brand. So we only order one or two of them with there keys. So we have to order the key separately and it will be at least 1 month till it gets here." Yi Jung with anger hangs up the phone. One month how would he wait one month. Sure he had the same cars with just different colors, but he really liked the color orange and the orange sports car was his most favorites, it was also his first.

Knowing nothing can be done at the moment, Yi Jung decides to force himself to bed. Morning came by quickly, the sun rose and so did he from his loud alarm clock telling him to get ready for school. Yi Jung slowly rose from his bed. Then remembering what happened last night Yi Jung runs to the hall where he had all his pottery equipment and peeks at the counter and as it was true his keys weren't there. Then seeing Ga Eul`s number written on the piece of paper, Yi Jung angry, he dials the number, he wasn't going to apologize, but yelling at her would do the trick. Because girls like her, can only act well when they are scolded at according to Yi Jung. Dialing the number Yi Jung puts the phone next to his ear ready to yell soon as Ga Eul picks up the phone. On the other line someone picks up, but before there is a answer, Yi Jung burst with words, "I want my keys back! Or else..."

"Hello?" A guy on the other line spoke. Yi Jung was surprised to hear a guy`s voice.

"Hello... who is this?" Yi Jung questioned right after.

"This is the P.H Mental Asylum"

Yi Jung hangs up right away. Now even more upset Yi Jung quickly changes and heads for school, because now the only way he was going to teach Ga Eul who messed with him a lesson was through Jan Di.

**Ga Eul`s POV**

I woke up later than I usually do it was my week off so I didn't bother waking up early. As I rose from my bed, I thought back to last night, "what I did was that necessary?" But then again I was already bullied too many times when I was young and meeting Jan Di helped me become confident a bold. So I don't believe I did anything wrong, I just couldn't stand that guy being so mean to me when he was the one who started it all. Then trying not to think to much about him, I glance at my phone and I was shocked to find 5 missed calls from Jan Di. I called her right away.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jan Di? You called, what happen?"

"I need to ask for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Since you aren't working this week... could you come with me to school, like just walk me there?"

"Sure. Why all of a sudden? Is everything ok?"

"I will tell you later. I just need someone by my side and you're my best friend" Jan Di was nervous. That was unlike her. She would never be nervous about anything. Something was definitely wrong and I had to find out, "Ok I will be by your house in 10 minutes"

"Ok, thanks Ga Eul."

**Third Person POV**

Yi Jung drove up to the school building and parked next to Woo Bin`s car where Woo Bin stood standing waiting for his best friend. A shock look appears on his face and he heads Yi Jung`s way.

"Yo Bro, how are you?"

"Ok. Why are you waiting here?" Yi Jung asked as he steps out of his car.

"I was waiting for you, since Jun Pyo won`t be coming today and you know Ji Hoo is in France. I thought you would come that's why I came too," Woo Bin explained.

"Hmmm... Yeah I have something to take care of. Have you seen Jan Di?" Yi Jung looking around questioned his friend who had become suspicious of his behavior.

"No... Yi Jung are you ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you seem upset and today you didn't even come in your orange sports car. You always come in that car."

"Don't even get me started on the car part. I am so upset. I will explain it later. First I need to find Jan Di."

Woo Bin didn't want to upset his friend more with his questions so he decided to just go along with him. Both head for the school building, then Yi Jung stops his steps, as his job got much easier. Not only did he find Jan Di, but also her best friend was with her today. Yi Jung gives out an evil upset smile, which worries Woo Bin as he notices it. Both go after Jan Di, but for Yi Jung, he was after Jan Di`s best friend.

~~§~~


End file.
